N'oublier les memoires
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: Never forget your memories. Fred and George Weasley have plenty of memories to recall, from pranks to love to the war. Everything that has happened in their life has shaped them to be who they are. Includes original characters and is slightly AU. REVIEW!


A/N: This story was written as a roleplay with a friend of mine, so I apologize if it lacks flow at certain points. I've tried going over it, but the entire story is well over 600 pages and it's a bit daunting. This installment, chapter 1 is roughly akin to 22 pages in Word. Please, if you've any questions don't be afraid to ask, I don't bite, really! Please review! It feeds me and keeps me happy and writing.

* * *

Chapter 1

November, 1994

Firecrackers, Potions, and Pumpkin Juice

"George, stop it! Put that away, we're in the library!" The soft, yet agitated voice of Idina cut through the silence. "We're supposed to be working on class work, not tinkering with your inventions!"

"Shh!" George responded, putting a finger to his lips before returning to his latest project.

"Yea, Idina." Keira responded. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Look, I'm up for as much fun as the next person, but not when we actually have something semi important to be working on!" She hissed.

"Ready to set them off?" The red head then asked his double, wand ready to light off the fireworks.

"Ready. Fire at will." Fred grinned, ignoring Idina.

"Three... Two... One!" He tapped his wand to the firework and watched it take off, screeching and doing loops over several students heads, one being a 7th year who merely ducked out of the way, not appearing at all phased as he turned the page of his book and continued reading, amber orbs taking in every word. Moments later, the firecracker erupted into a display of vibrant colors, howling the whole way down like a student falling from the astronomy tower.

Keira laughed a little, noting the expression on Madam Pince's face at the display. "Let us have some fun before the Pinhead comes in here, yelling himself hoarse at us like he always does." Keira said blandly to Idina, moving to prop her legs up on the table as she leaned back in her chair. Being in a skirt, it was not the best thing to do, but nothing could be seen. Not.. really...

"Fine, have your fun." She said, standing. "I for one actually care about passing the potions exam. And I don't want to spend another detention with Snape, I fear I'm beginning to _like them_..." She shuddered before moving off to another table, away from the group. She spread her books out in front of her and sighed, shaking her head.

Romulus looked up over his book at her, undaunted. This was... new. Shrugging off the underclassman, he went back to his reading.

"What's her problem?" George muttered.

"Been spending too much time with her nose in those books is my bet." Fred replied.

"Sounds it." Keira muttered, looking over to Idina. "Aww... But look who she's sitting with, boys." Keira purred.

George looked up, glancing to the table. "Aw... new boyfriend, eh?"

"Looks it...won't they be perfect together? Them and their books?" Fred laughed.

The raven haired girl poured herself into her work, scanning at least thee books at once, taking it all in. This was the last time she'd put off studying until the day before the exam, she swore it.

She heard their comments but pushed them to the back of her mind. She did, however, glance up to see who she was sitting with that was causing the uproar. Oh...

Amber orbs glanced to her apathetically for a moment before he shifted to rise, shutting his book.

"We all know Idina secretly fancies him." Keira purred.

"Assuming he fancies her gender." George added.

"Which, we're not quite sure..." Fred continued.

Keira laughed a little more as the slender young man rose and began to make his way out, book tucked under his arm. If he couldn't study here, he'd do it in the common room.

"Looks like we scared him off." George remarked.

Idina closed the book she was holding and turned to them. "Leave him alone." She hissed, "Pick on me all you like but leave him out of it." That was sure to make matters worse.

"Sorry, Idina. Didn't mean to pick on your boyfriend." Keira apologized with a doggish grin, no better than her father had been at her age.

"Yeah. You can always read it off with him though." George smirked.

She groaned and tried to go back to her work, turning her back to them.

"Why don't you go after him? We all know you want to..." Fred teased, dragging out his words.

"He looks like he could use a good snog." George added with a wicked smile.

"Uhh, that's it!" She exploded, gathering her things quickly and tossing them into her bag before skulking off out of the library.

"Was it something we said?" The ginger grinned at his brother.

"Something we suggested?" George asked in response, mirroring his twin.

"Oh, she's furious!" Keira stated, grinning like a mad man. "Seriously, though. She's always sticking up for him. He's a 7th year. He doesn't need her protection."

"That's just Idina, she's always been like that. Hasn't she George?"

"Yea... " George sighed. "Always getting all frazzled over everything.

Keira rolled her eyes a little as a certain Slytherin came into view. "Perfect." she muttered. "Edric."

"Oh, just who I wanted to see." The ginger groaned.

"Afternoon, gentleman." Edric said slyly. Where there was Edric, there was other irritants.

Keira cleared her throat a little. Edric glanced to her, but didn't correct his statement. "Shouldn't you be serving detention somewhere?"

"Shouldn't you be off kissing Snape's arse?" Fred shot back.

Keira smirked at this as Edric's face went stone cold. "You have room to talk, Weasley." he scoffed. "That's the only way you'll be passing that class."

Fred simply rolled his eyes, Edric wasn't worth his time.

"Then you share a common bond." Keira said with a smirk as cold grey orbs were turned on her. "Shove it, Black, As I recall, your father's still property of Azkaban. Place you'll probably make yourself familiar with like the rest of your sodding bloodline." he snapped, sheer hatred emerging onto the girls features.

"If you haven't heard, he's escaped." George added, a wicked grin on his features.

"The only wizard ever to escape Azkaban." Fred added, grinning.

"Bet he'll come after you when he finds out you've been tormenting his baby girl." George added, A menacing grin coming onto Keira's hate laced features.

Edric looked a little worried now. "Pfft." he began, waving it off. "He can't touch me on school grounds..."

"That's what you think...he got past the Dementors once, what makes you think he can't do it again?

The expression on Edric's face proved he was becoming more and more worried.

"What's wrong, Edric? Afraid he's going to slit your throat in the night?" Keira asked with a bitter laugh.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen." he retorted, beginning to smoothly move off. "Especially with a murderer roaming around."

"He's not a murderer!" Keira shouted as she rose, ready to lunge at the Slytherin, and nearly would have had George not grabbed the back of her robes.

"Keira...leave it. He's not worth it." Fred said gently, having reached out to stop her as well.

Edric chuckled triumphantly. "That's right. Hold her back. Wouldn't want her having a family reunion just yet." he remarked as Keira tried clawing her way over the table to strangle him.

Seeing Madam Pince coming over in a flurry of agitation. "Keira! Leave him! We have to go!" George said quickly, the library much quieter than it should have been. He could feel the eyes turning onto them.

"Come on!" He scrambled to grab his things.

George grabbed up his things and began scrambling off, grabbing Keira by the arm in the process. "Let's go!" Keira soon found herself being dragged off, snapping out of her rage for a moment a they fled.

Fred had her other arm as they dashed down the hall, robes flapping in their wake.

"Bloody...stupid...urgh!" Idina grumbled angrily as she entered the Gryffindor common room, throwing herself down into one of the chairs.

Rom was seated by the fire, and had watched her enter, hair bronze in the firelight. "If they frustrate you so much," he began softly. "Why don't you just find yourself some new friends?"

She looked up, certain he wasn't talking to her. "Because no one else would have me..."

"You think to low of yourself." Rom responded, turning the page to his book, returning to reading.

She sighed before pulling out her work, she hated potions.

Rom sighed, sucking on the sugar quill as he continued reading in solitude. She didn't wish to speak to him, he believed, so why should he speak to her? It was that simple...

After a few more minutes of silence Idina looked up, peering at Rom with bright blue eyes nearly hidden behind black locks. "I'm terrible at potions. This is the last time I wait 'til the night before the exam to study." She sighed, trying to strike up a conversation. He was a 7th year though, why would he want to talk to her?

Rom looked away from his book at this, taking her in for a moment. "Potions?" he repeated in question. "What are you having trouble with?" Rom then queried, book marking his spot to come move closer to her.

She was a bit taken back, she hadn't thought he'd pay her one bit of attention. "Uhh, well, I can't ever remember the order of things. I have no problem remembering ingredients but it's the order that gets me every time. I can't tell you how many times I've had things blow up in my face, literally..." She laughed nervously.

"We've all had that once or twice." he tried reassuring her as he shook some wavy, golden brown locks from his features, amber orbs focusing on her work as he leaned over it. "So... which are you trying to work out?"

Idina pointed a slender finger towards the offending potion in her book, peering at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah... That's simple enough." He said as if it were nothing. "You need to add this one..." he began, directing a bony finger to one ingredient before trailing to another. "And then this one in moderation, otherwise it'll over flow faster than you can shout 'Merlin!'." Rom added with a light smile.

She watched, writing down what he said quickly, knowing she wouldn't remember it later. She laughed a bit, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just be glad potions is my passion. I plan to take over Snape's job one of these days." he added as he rose.

"Then you have my full support." She laughed.

"Thank you, I'm sure you're not the only one." He responded, looking over her work again. "Any thing else got you stuck?"

"The whole bloody class." She sighed, "I'm a sad excuse for a witch. I'm much better at transfiguration."

"Oh... well... I guess I'll be here for a while then, eh?" he asked with a wolfish grin, sinking to the floor beside her chair. "Let's see your list.."

Idina handed it off, a piece of parchment with a whole list of things written in her very feminine handwriting. "You're a savior..."

Rom offered a faint smile, looking over the list. "In this one, all the ingredients must be put in in alphabetical order, and in this one, in quantity. These two are the same thing, except that one has unicorn tail, the other powdered horn."

"Whoa, slow down..." She asked, frantically writing down everything he said. She definitely wasn't going to remember this without some help.

Rom halted, looking up to her wavering quill. "Sorry..."

She finished, using her own form of shorthand and then smiled lightly, "It's alright, go on."

Despite the fact he was basically doing her homework, he was enjoying himself. Potions came to him quite easily. In a matter of minutes, Rom had ran through every one of her potions. "That... looks like it."

"You...are incredible." Idina looked at him with a grin.

Rom returned the smile, revealing sharpened canines as he began to rise from the floor. "I wouldn't say incredible, just knowledgeable." he said, brushing himself off and straightening out his sweater vest.

"Well, either way... it would have taken me all night without your help. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'm always more than happy to help out a fellow student, especially with potions. If you need anymore help, I'm usually around." Rom added, beginning to move back to his seat.

"I'll remember that." She smiled before she too went back to her work.

"Not a problem." he said casually.

"It's Romulus, isn't it?" Idina asked, looking up over her notes.

"Uh, yes." he responded, settling himself in his seat. "Idina Blake. Correct?"

"Yes." She nodded, "I'm afraid I don't know your last name.

With one more faint smile, he went back to his reading.

"Oh, and...don't drink the pumpkin juice tonight." She added nonchalantly, not even looking up from her papers.

Rom arched a brow, looking up to her. "Twins up to something?"

"Just...don't drink the pumpkin juice. It's safer that way..." She met his gaze.

"So they are. Understood.' Rom grinned, leaning back in his seat. He wouldn't rat them out, even though some days he felt he should.

"Well, I suppose you'd enjoy yourself more if you did drink it, but..." She was babbling now, but that was nothing new, it's what she did. Talked.

Rom's eyes once again lifted his eyes from the pages of his book. "Y-You're rambling." he said with a nervous smile. She was talking to him. Extensively. His stutter was beginning to show.

"Oh, sorry..." She apologized, feeling silly. "I talk too much, or so I'm told."

"N-nervous chatter." Rom said with a light smile. "I-I don't mind being s---poken to." he sighed, staring back down at his book. "I'll listen."

Idina had to smile a little at his stuttering but thought it better not to mention it. "You can talk as well, ya know. It's called a conversation."

"I-I really don't have anything t-to talk about." Rom said grimly. "I-I'm not very interesting"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true..." She said gently, "Tell me about yourself. I know you like potions, you're in your seventh year, that's about it."

"I'm... of age, I-I was adopted, I rival Percy at the O.W.Ls and ... I read." he shrugged. Not interesting, he thought.

"Not boring..." Idina replied, "I'm 16, older than Fred and George and that angers them to no end. I spend too much time with my nose in books, I have twin brother, my mother died when I was 8...uhh..." She was drawing a blank.

"I-I don't have any siblings." Rom interjected, noticing her drawing a blank. "Adoptive parents live in Oxford when they're actually at home."

"So you don't know your real parents?" She asked gently, curious.

"No." he said softly. "Someone left me on a doorstep one night. I was only about a week old..."

"Oh..." Idina said softly, "I'm sorry..."

Rom shrugged a little. "I don't hate them for it. I understand."

She wanted to asked why but wasn't going to pry. Instead she nodded, "Well, what's Oxford like then? I've only ever seen London. I'm from Cardiff originally..."

"It's.. tolerable. I don't usually pay attention..." Rom admitted, stutter failing.

A smile found it's way to her face when she realized he wasn't stuttering any more. "Cardiff is interesting, but I'd much rather be here..."

"Wouldn't we all?" he asked with a light laugh.

"Yes..." She sighed. She had her own reasons for wanting to stay at Hogwart's continually but she wasn't going to mention it.

With a moderately content sigh, he looked her over once more and went back to his reading. May as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.

She couldn't bear the silence for too long. "I'm sorry about Fred and George... sometimes they don't know when to stop." She just had to talk...

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Rom responded, not looking up from his book.

She searched her mind for something else to say, but came up with nothing. So, with a sigh she went back to her studying, looking over her quickly scrawled notes.

"What the hell, Keira? You're going to get us all detention! We get enough of those the way it is.." George growled.

"We really don't enjoy them. Contrary to popular belief."

"You should have let me hit him!" Keira growled, trying to wriggle herself from them.

"No, we shouldn't have." George responded firmly.

"Just once! He deserved it! You heard what he said!" she exclaimed.

"Again, he's not worth your time Keira!" Fred argued, not letting go.

"Really." George sighed, not letting her go either.

"You'd have hit him if he'd spoken about your father like that."

George looked to Fred. Maybe, but then, they knew his father was incapable of hurting another human being. Sirius has been accused of slaughtering 12 muggles. There was kind of a difference...

"Correction. We'd have wanted to..."

Keira had a temper. There was no doubting that, nor where she inherited it after meeting her mother. George sighed. " Edric's not worth the effort."

"You could waste your energy in many other ways more worth your time. Like pranking with us."

"I suppose..." she sighed, beginning to relax a little and calm.

"There...that's better." Fred said, looking over to her as they walked.

"All you need is to think about all the things we can destroy." he grinned as Lee came running up behind them.

"Lee, mate, what brings you around?" He asked, glancing to the dark skinned boy.

"Been scouting the area for tonight." he said in a pant. "All we need is the fire whiskey and we're good to go on the pumpkin juice." Lee beamed, a smirk creeping across Keira's features as George grinned.

"Can't you just imagine Percy's face?" The ginger grinned mischievously, snickering.

"It's going to be great." George responded, smiling broadly.

"But we'll need a distraction.." Lee commented, and George looked wickedly to Keira.

Fred's gaze moved to her as well, his face a mirror of George's.

"Please." George whined. "For the team." Lee added.

"But... It's Percy..." Keira whimpered.

"It could be worse..." He offered, holding his sad face.

"But-"

"Please." George pouted.

Looking between the boys' sad faces, she surrendered. "Fine... I'll distract him. But I swear, if you get caught, and it ends up that I've been wasting my time, I'm never forgiving you."

"Oh, but it'll have been worth it."

"I better be getting sloshed tonight..." Keira warned, directing a very unhappy glance between them.

"That's up to you." He beamed down on her.

"No, it's up to you not getting caught." Keira purred in response, looking back up to him with a mischievous grin.

"Hopefully we can get Percy sloshed too." George chuckled. "That would make my life."

"Someone has to take pictures..."

"I'll get the Creevy boy to do it." Lee responded with a grin. "Head Boy won't get to live this down."

Keira was silent a moment. "Great... This means I'm wearing make up tonight, doesn't it?" She still wasn't pleased about having to be a distraction. Being the distraction meant she was risking her dignity.

"Absolutely! Maybe you can get Idina to help out."

"She'll have to... I can't do make-up." Keira sighed, loosening the tie she wore, having stole it from Lee earlier in the year. "Classic no sweater vest, couple buttons undone, hitched up skirt?"

"Absolutely." George replied. "As long as he's yelling at you about regulations and staring at the same time, we're in good condition."

"This is going to be brilliant..." Fred was nearly bouncing in anticipation.

"Best night ever." George added.

"We're getting wasted!" Lee concluded.

"Did you even remember to smuggle in the fire whiskey?" Keira then asked.

" 'Course we did, right George?"

"Right. Hid it all in our trunks..." George beamed.

"No one's confused by the clothes everywhere." Added Lee.

"That's normal for us..." He said as they walked along.

"I've spent a few days at your house, before. I know." Keira said with a light laugh as she moved to make her exit onto the grounds.

"Well, they do say the more messy the room, the more intelligent the person." Fred stated, waiting for the oncoming laughter.

There went the whole group in a uproar of laughter. "Right." Keira said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You may get good marks, but, let's face it, you two are no geniuses."

George looked a bit offended. "We could be. Genius' in pranks. We'd make the Marauders proud."

"We just don't apply ourselves to our studies..." He defended.

"Of course not." Keira said blandly, hopping out into the crisp autumn air.

George sighed a little, a happy sigh. " I wish it was night now..."

"Patience Forge, it'll come soon enough." He patted his twin on the shoulder.

"The sun will be down in two hours, dinners in three." Lee added. "Then the fun can really begin."

"Ow!" Keira yelped. "You poked me in the eye!" She whined to Idina. make up wasn't a painful process, but by her reactions, you'd think it.

"Buck up, Keira." George said, looking her over.

"If you'd quit movin'..." Idina grumbled, outlining her friends eyes in black liner.

Keira sighed, pursing her lips together.

"You look sultry already." Lee said, coming out of the boys dorms, bottles of fire whiskey hidden within his robes.

She continued her work, giving Keira smoky eyes then moving on to the lips. "What do you think boys? Red?"

"Red?" whined Keira. "Red." George beamed.

"Definitely red." Fred nodded.

"Red it is." She pulled out a tube of bright red lipstick, grinning. This shouldn't have been as much fun as it was.

Keira gave a light whimper, allowing the destruction of her face to continue. Once Idina had finished, she crinkled her nose a little. "Well...?"

"Percy's going to be distracted, all right." George grinned.

"Drooling is more like it." The ginger beamed, looking her over, impressed.

"Well, my work here is done. Pardon me whilst I go return this all to my room." She gathered her case of makeup and moved to leave.

Keira sighed a little, adjust her shirt. She'd already removed the sweater vest, and had the loosened tie draping about her neck a little askew. "So... we ready then?" she questioned, hitching up her skirt a little more.

Lee stared rather blankly for a moment. "Yea.. Yeah, we're ready."

"Now, if we can just get you to the dinning hall without getting caught..." Fred thought out loud.

"I thought that's what I was for." Keira said a little confused.

George looked pensive. "Hmm..."

"You thinking what I'm thinking...?" He asked his brother.

"Exactly!" George chimed, grabbing Keira by the arm. "C'mon! We need you to keep Percy busy now. He should be patrolling one of the halls like a watchdog. "

"Do I have to?" Keira still didn't want to do this.

"Of course you do, we can't do this without you." Fred said, taking hold of Keira's other arm.

Idina descended the stairs from the girls dormitories and stopped to lean against a wall, watching them. She shook her head, just glad it wasn't her this time.

"If I have to go to my plan B, I'm castrating you both." she warned, and stepped out of the portrait hole. With a sigh, she adjusted the girls, undid the bottom button of her shirt, and began to move off to find Percy.

"All right..." George began, looking down at their back mule Lee. "We need to get you through some passageways my friend..."

Fred peered out the door at Percy who was patrolling down the hall and Keira, who was steadily making her way towards him. "We'll be clear any second now..."

"This is going to be good! George smirked, overly excited.

"Clear!" Fred called, grinning at the sight before him.

"We're off!" George said as he grabbed Lee's arm. "Idina, you coming?"

"I think I'll catch the action from the forefront, thank you. Go on." She waved a dismissive hand.

George shrugged a little. "Your loss." he said and jerked Lee forward out the portrait hole, a couple bottles clanking together in the process, George flinching a little. They'd have to move quieter...

Percy was doing his duty, wandering the halls, looking out for anything and anyone breaking rules so that he could yell at them.

The walking rule violation sashayed up to him, a coy grin tugging on her scarlet lips. "Evening, Percy. Don't Head boys get to go to dinner?" she asked, dark tendrils falling into her features.

He turned on his heels, hearing her voice and stopped dead in his tracks. "Keira!" His voice was at least an octave higher than it normally was, he cleared his throat. "Keira, what the hell do you think you're wearing?!"

"Wearing," she began, looking herself over, and then, in a more mischievous tone. "Not wearing?"

"Get back in there and...and, pull your skirt down, button your shirt! Bloody hell..." He was upset, and starting to yell but yet couldn't take his eyes off her at the same time.

"C'mon, Percy..." she began to whine. "It's not like we have class now..."

"I won't even begin to mention how many rules you're breaking... " He trailed, eyes wandering to where he swore he'd heard a noise.

Fred moved after his brother and friend, hissing at Lee who was clinking his bottles together. "Quiet!"

"I was just showing a little Gryffindor Pride!" she said quickly, grabbing his arm to divert his attention from her companions. "For the match on Friday..." Thanks to them, she may jut have to prove her Gryffindor pride. She was going to castrate them.

Lee grimaced a little, but said nothing, waiting apprehensively, as did George.

He diverted his gaze back to her and then swallowed. "Then put a scarf on, put anything else on!"

"I'm not breaking that many rules!" Keira protested before she undid another button, borderline showing the gold braziers center boundary. "Oh! Wait! That was another rule broken, wasn't it?"

"Don't do that!" The red head squeaked, eyes wide as he scrambled to pull her shirt back together.

"Let go! I can do it myself..." she grumbled, trying to move away from him. "I'm thinking you like it to much... Think it'd be a good distraction for the other team?" Keira then asked with a wicked grin. "You being Head Boy and all, I thought you'd know..."

"No, I'm trying to cover you up!!" He exclaimed, "And don't you dare do that at the game unless you want to be expelled. I should take points away or give you detention just for this!"

"But Percy... What if we're teetering on losing?" Keira asked. "We need to win!" she said with a light pout, taking a step back as she began on the last remaining buttons. "And we should support our team..."

"Don't you unbutton those buttons Keira Black!" He ordered, "I'm ordering you as Head Boy, don't do it!"

"You don't wanna see what I had planned? That way you could at least tell me how much trouble I'd be in?" Keira asked innocently, barely holding the fabric together, gold now more than a little visible. The things she got away with in school...

"I can tell you that without seeing anything!" His voice was much higher than normal now and he was almost begging rather than demanding.

"Just an opinion..." Keira said, taking another step back, as she opened her shirt, trying to keep out of his reach. Beneath the gold pushup was written 'Gryffindor Pride!' in scarlet letters with a shimmering charm cast to them, 'Go team!' written across her mid section, a word on each side of her navel. "I thought it'd be support." Keira wickedly smiled, shifting her weight to one side as she looked to him with a spark of seduction.

Percy's eyes widened so far that they looked like they might pop out of his head. He felt light headed and a stupid grin came to his face, just before his head met the floor. He was gone.

Keira gave an exhausted sigh, rolling her eyes as she quickly buttoned her shirt. The boys owed her one for this. "Thanks, Percy. I think I'll try that at the Quidditch match..." she muttered as she stepped over him and started off to find the twins, or at least meet them somewhere. Poor Percy. Had he even seen a girl in anything other than a tight-ass uniform? Apparently not... Dinner was in 30 minutes. They boys had better be moving fast.

Percy had come to a few minutes later to the realization that he'd been had. So, he rushed to the dinning hall, and surprisingly things were fine, perfect in fact. He'd looked around and once he felt suitably satisfied that nothing was going on he sat down to dinner.

Unfortunately, halfway through dinner, and two and a half glasses of pumpkin juice later, Percy was feeling...odd. The room was spinning and he felt, happy. Strangely happy. This made him mad, of course and he staggered off across the hall to find Fred and George, because of course they were to blame.

Lee was giggling like a mad man, seeing Percy leaving his usual place to sway over. "Hey! Hey! He's coming!" he said in another giggle, swatting at Fred's arm.

"He doesn't look sho happy.." George responded, chuckling a little.

Keira gave a snort, taking another swig of her pumpkin juice. "Shh..." she said, placing a finger to her lips. "He's sa gonna take points from us... cause I showed him my girls... and we're all drunk.."

"You two! You're...spinnin', heh!" He laughed, pointing a finger at the twins as he swayed a bit before his face set back into a glare. "I'm gonna...I…gonna...do somfin..."

"Like wha?" George asked, blinking slowly up at his elder brother.

"Me?" Keira then asked, giving another snort as Lee erupted into a giggling fit, George grinning goofily.

"I'm...gonna..." Then it finally clicked, "write mum!" And he laughed once more, proud of himself.

"Can you even hold a quill?" Fred chuckled, sipping some more of his pumpkin juice.

"Yea, Percy. Cannu?" George asked.

"Canoe?" Keira asked, curling her nose a little. "What's he needa canoe for?"

Lee was in hysterics.

"To paddle through the flooda pummkin jus..." Fred slurred, laughing.

"When I..." He widened his eyes, "Feel better...you," He paused to count, "ALL are dead." Then he staggered off, nearly tripping over one poor stricken student.

George burst into laughter, leaning over onto his brother as Keira took another heavy swig of pumpkin juice, staring up at the enchanted ceiling.

"Iss pretty up there..."she said, mouth gaping.

Lee stopped his giggling. "Diya see 'im? Diya? 'E was soooo mad..."

"This is pathetic." Idina's calm welsh voice cut through the hysteria as she stood behind them. "Look at yourselves."

Fred dropped his head to his chest, "I kent see me."

"Iken see you!" George responded chipperly, poking his brother in the arm.

"Iken see you!" Fred enthused, poking his brother back.

Lee just erupted into hysterics as Keira looked to Idina. "'U're no fun..."

She simply rolled her blue eyes then scanned the room, wondering if Rom had taken her advice or if he was involved in the chaos as well.

The poor young man was off a ways, swirling the juice of his goblet lightly as those near him were laughing and being ridiculous with their food. His oversensitive nose had picked up on the whiskey, and he immediately understood Idina's warning. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to have himself a glass...

George sniggered a little, stealing a bit of food from his twins plate as Keira looked the three of them over. "U're kinda hot..."

"I do feel kinda warm..." Fred tried to put a hand to his head and ended up slapping George instead.

George swayed a little and promptly dropped out of his seat, looking up at his brother. "You'it me!"

"No, I didn'..." He whined.

"'So k..." George responded, climbing back into his seat. "I shtill lovvue..." he said, moving to hug his brother clumsily.

"Aww, I luvvue tooooo." He grasped at his twin.

"Aww..." Keira said, looking to Lee. "I luvvue, Leeeeee!" Keira grinned widely, clinging to the ebony skinned boy.

"Gerroff!" he responded, giving her a light shove, his body going the opposite direction, pushing him into Fred.

"Oi! Washit!"

"I say.. I say we go..." George said seriously.

"I say we 'go'." Keira responded, filling her glass again. "It could be fun, I suppose. It has to be something you enjoy. I, personally, don't want a hangover tomorrow."

"Go where?" Fred looked at his brother.

"I dunno..."George said blankly.

"I know where I'd likta go..." Keira purred into Lee who looked a little confused as she fell onto his arm, head resting at his shoulder.

"More pummkin juice!" Fred announced, holding his goblet towards the fake sky ceiling.

"Ah... werout..." George sighed, looking at the pitcher.

"Aww..." Lee whined as Keira staggered to her feet.

"If noones gonna payattention to me I'm gonna go...somewhere ... else..."

"Awww, Keirs...we're payin'tenion to ya."

"I... want snogged, dammit...I'm... gonna go pass out somewhere..."she muttered, beginning to sway off.

"Aw..."George sighed, watching her go.

"We gotta camera...?" Lee asked, blinking. "I wanna picture of Percy... He's funny sloshed..."

"I thought you wer doin' tha..." Fred tilted his head as he looked to Lee.

"I was...?" Lee responded, blinking. "Oh! Creevy! Creevy-s doin' it... Told him no pumpkin juice... no..." About then, a camera flash went off. Colin was doing his job. "Told him I'd pay him. Shh..." Lee added, rather loudly.

"Right, SHHH!!" He put a finger to his lips, almost sticking it up his nose.

George erupted into laughter as he began to get up. "Its loud... I say we go back to the common room... maybe..."

Lee grabbed up a tart, shoving it in his mouth, crumbs going everywhere.

"There's no food there." Fred whined. "I dun wanna."

"I wanna play in the fire and shtuff... Plus, we can hide all Percy's stuff!" George added.

"I wanna 'elp!" Lee added.

"Okay!" He said enthusiastically, beaming.

"Lesgo!" George said as he nearly fell in his turn, arm directed forward. Lee scrambled out of his seat and moved off with them awkwardly.

Fred staggered after them, suddenly his long arms and legs seemed to get in the way.

With a final sigh Idina sauntered off towards Rom. She moved up behind him and after a moments pause, spoke. "I see you didn't heed my warning."

"One glass won't hurt me." Rom responded casually, shifting to look at her. "I couldn't get drunk unless I truly tried anyway... Metabolism..."

"Lucky..." She noted, scanning the room once more. "This is pandemonium."

"Somewhat. Even our head boy is sloshed." Rom remarked with a laughing smile. "I was about to leave anyway. Care to join me?"

Idina's blue eyes scanned the room once more and she immediately shut them and turned back to Rom, "Oh, Merlin yes!" There were some things a girl never needed to know about her Head Master.

Rom cringed a little as he rose and began moving off. This wasn't the best place to be right now... There would be hell to pay tomorrow.

"And they wondered why I didn't want to be involved this time..." She sighed, walking with him.

"I don't care to have a hangover in the morning myself." He stated.

"Nor do I... or to have to spend the rest of my Hogwart's career in Detention and risk expulsion."

"They won't get into trouble. Everyone's having too much fun..." Rom chuckled.

"But tomorrow..." So she was paranoid, it was her way.

"They'll get a weeks detention at most..." Rom shrugged. "Nothing they cant make the best of..." he added in a sigh.

She nodded, walking in silence for a bit but that wouldn't last forever. "I'm glad you didn't get pissed like everyone else..." She said softly, thankful for someone.

"Again, it's hard to." Rom said lightly, looking down to her. "I'm not much of the drinking type, though, so, you're welcome, I guess..."

Idina smiled lightly, looking up to him then down, feeling stupid for mentioning it. Who was she kidding? She was lucky he even talked to her.

He felt rather uneasy with her so close to him. it was new, and strange, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He did, but... it seemed like a bad idea, seeing what he was. Things like him didn't have friends. Rom sighed a little, running a hand through his locks as he continued moving onward to the portrait hole. "Eventful evening..." he chuckled nervously.

"You can say that again...Diwrnod i'r Bren." She muttered in Welsh.

"Welsh." Rom said softly. "I-I should have guessed."

She blushed, "Sorry...I said it was a memorable day."

"I-It definitely has been. No matter the language." he replied as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Uttering the password, it swung open, and in he stepped.

"'Gonna write mum!" George mocked. "Pfft...mum would like to be drunk..."

"Mum drunk! Now _that's _funny!" Fred burst into laughter, nearly falling over.

George erupted into laughter to as Lee followed, looking at everything as if it were for the first time. "Is funny!" George beamed.

"Maybe that's why she's had so many of us..." He mused.

"Think she'd learnta cross her legs, yeah?" Lee finally chimed in.

"Eww..."George responded, not wanting to think of his mother in that light. The 'I sleep with your father' kind of way.

And suddenly the same thing hit Fred, one would think literally because he stumbled back, echoing his brothers remark.

Lee barely avoided Fred and erupted into a fit of giggles as George started moving off to one side, then the other. "We're gonna gettin so much trouble..." he remarked.

"S'if they figure out who diddit."

"Percy'll tell.." George grumbled as Lee hiccoughed.

"Who's gonna believe 'im? 'e's as...pissed as were..." Poor Fred was loosing the ability to speak easily.

"Pissed..." Lee repeated, snorting a little.

"Maybe.." George replied, stumbling.

"Plllllastered." He laughed, staggering about with the other two.

"Oi... Where's our dorm, mates?" Lee then asked, nearly running into Fred.

"Huh?" Fred turned hazel eyes on Lee, stumbling back to try and look at him.

George stopped, sighing a little.

"Wheeeeerrrree's the portrait hoooollle." Lee responded, swaying in his spot.

"Um... That way!" George said, pointing. "I think..."

"No, it's that way." Fred argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Summin just go a way." Lee grumbled. "Afore Percy comes back."

"Onward!" He exclaimed, quite a bit louder than he should have, directing a hand out in front of them, pointing.

George stared at his brothers hand a moment before unwillingly following in that direction, Lee nearly running into the wall in the process of doing the same.

Idina stepped through and the door swung shut quickly, hitting her on the rear and pushing her towards him. She bumped into his taller frame and immediately apologized. "Sorry, I'm sorry...stupid door."

"No harm done." he tried reassuring her, giving a light smile as he moved further inside to settle himself into one of the cushy armchairs. "I-It happens s--ometimes."

He was stuttering again. She sighed, taking a seat on the sofa beside him. Words escaped her for once as she looked at him in the fire light, then diverted her gaze. What had gotten into her today?

Everything seemed awkward suddenly. "W-Why'd you d-efend me?" he asked, trying to stop his stuttering.

That question stumped her momentarily, why had she? "Because...uhh, because they shouldn't say things about you. It's not nice." Boy did that sound stupid once it was out of her mouth. "And..." Her thought trailed off with her voice and she looked away from his amber gaze.

"Ah..." was his only response as he shifted in his seat, looking to the bustling flames of the fireplace. "U-Understood."

"Why do you stutter?" She asked carefully, not wanting to upset him, just curious. "If you don't mind my asking."

"A-Always have." he responded, putting his face in his hand, elbow rested on the chairs arm. "N-Nervous, W-Worried, j-just t--things. It's why I-I don't t--talk very much."

"It's alright." She smiled warmly, "I don't mind."

"I-I do..." Rom sighed in response, frustrated with himself.

"Shouldn't… it's just part of who you are." Then his words hit her, 'nervous, worried'. Was she making him nervous or worried? "I'm not making you stutter am I?" A look of dread crossed her pretty face. "By bothering you with my chatter….?"

"No, no.. I-It's more than that." he replied, offering a light smile and chuckle. "Just... me."

"Well, still, I don't mind...you can talk to me all you want."

Rom watched her a moment, Honestly, he didn't trust her. She was, of course, friends with the twins, and no matter how sincere she was. there would always be that suspicion. About then, in stumbled Keira, hiccoughing.

"Oi! Idina! I'm hammered!"

"I can see...and smell, that." Idina looked over Keira.

"Oh... Merlin..." she laughed, sighing a little. "Rommy! Rommy, Rommy..." Keira chanted, swaying over to them. "You look shoo sad..."

Idina sighed, watching Keira. She'd never understood the need to get drunk and make an idiot of yourself.

Rom dropped his hand, studying her with sudden want to run. The dark haired girl stumbled a little, throwing herself down on the floor between them. "Fires pretty..." she uttered, leaning her head back to look at it.

"Just don't get too close. It won't be pretty if it burns you…" She sighed, sending an apologetic look towards Rom.

"Ican 'andle the heat." Keira purred, running a hand up Rom's leg. He promptly rose at her touch and stepped over her to find another place to dwell. "Didn't like 'im anyway.."

"Maybe we should get you to bed." Idina mentioned, putting a friendly hand to the drunken girls shoulder.

"Aw... Buh iss still early..." Keira whined, looking up at her friend. "You know, you're kinda hot t'night too..." she grinned. Being raised with a hip liberal mother wasn't exactly good for her health.

"Uhh, thank you? I think..." She wanted to run, just as Rom had but she couldn't just leave Keira here, someone else would suffer. That and she'd have to see her eventually anyway, they roomed together.

"I'd totally snog you right now..." Keira added, arching a seductive brow.

"I think I'll pass..." She scooted a little further away, down the sofa.

"C'mon! We're all friends 'ere." She stated, not peeling herself off the floor just yet. "Wecan bring in someone else..."

"Keira..."

"... Wha?"

"You don't really want to kiss me..." She argued, watching the girl. "It's the alcohol..."

"Whatever..." Keira said with a swish of the hand. "I would..."

"Why don't I doubt that...?" The raven haired girl muttered to herself.

"'Cause you know I would..." Keira responded with a wicked grin, as she tried dragging herself off the floor.

Idina's eyes widened and she tried to back up more and came in contact with the end of the sofa. Bugger.

About then, in burst Lee. "Found it!" he proclaimed, toppling over the entering step, George soon following, landing with an 'oof'.

"Home sweed home!" Fred slurred, before joining the mass of limbs on the floor.

'Thank Merlin.' Thought Idina, she never thought she'd be so happy to see them.

Keira burst into laughter upon seeing them. "You fell.." she slurred, trying to get onto the couch.

"Stupid Lee..." George grumbled, climbing over him to wobble into the common room.

"Yeah, stupid Lee." They all sounded so childish right now.

"You shpiked it..." he retorted, following after, feeling rather dazed. "Hey'dina."

"Hullo Lee." She waved half-heartedly, reaching out to help Keira up.

"Briiiiiiliant!"

"Brilliant." George said in less of a draw, bumping into his brother as he threw himself into a chair. "Sowhatcha doin'?" he questioned Keira and the lot.

"'Dinan I gonna... stuff..." Keira replied, not able to concentrate as she took Idina's arm to fall onto the couch.

"We were talking." She interjected, hoping that this night would end, and quickly.

"Talkin'..." Lee repeated, "Talkin'..." he concluded, passing out in front of the fire.

"One down..." She ticked off out loud with a slight chuckle. Then a thought came to her, oh the hangovers to be had in the morning.

"Lee loses." George laughed, sighing contently. "Wasn't we sposed to be doin' somin' or somin'?"

"You wanned to come back 'ere." Fred replied.

"Yea! Butfo wat?" George asked, staring rather vacantly ahead as Keira looked at the ends of her hair in fascination. "My endsis split..." she then laughed. "Splends!"

"I dunno..." he shrugged elaborately.

"Well, that's _splend_id." Idina smiled, "But I'm going now..." She stood, not sure where she was going, but anywhere but here. Perhaps the Owlery.

"Aww... Idina..."George whined. "Okay..."he sighed. "Percystuff!" he slurred together. "Pitchit out a window."

"Wha'?" Fred turned to look at his brother. "Wha'bout Percy?"

Idina simply rolled her eyes again and slipped out the portrait hole into the hallway.

"Hisstuffnjunk!" George exclaimed.

"Hisswhat?" Keira blinked in response. "Hiss stuffffff..." George drew out. "Throwwit e'ry where..."

"Ooh! Great idea! Mahvehlous!" He giggled. Yes, Fred Weasley had giggled.

"Lessgo!" Keira said commandingly, trying to stand, George blinking at her.

"The stuff! Percy stuffs!"

"His stuff is stupid." George stated, moving off. "Like.. his face!"

"His face..." Fred laughed, shuffling off with his twin.

Keira tried running over to them, stumbling a little and grabbing George's shoulders like she was in a conga line. "Wha we doin' with his stuff?"

"Throwin' it places and stuff..."

"'Eres daddy's darling defect, eh?" Edric chuckled from the hall, looking Idina over. "Out fo' a stroll, Gryffie?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She replied, walking on, hoping it was that simple. But it never was.

"Wit'out your boys? Bad move, ain't it?" Edric smirked.

"I can handle myself, thank you." She huffed, continuing on.

"Ah, 'at's right... You have Rommy dear to save you."

"Swann off Edric." She hissed.

"Someone got a crush?" Edric asked with a wicked smile. "Ianto 'ill love thissun."

"Perhaps you should leave her alone, Edric." come Rom's familiar tone, calm and casual as always.

"Well, well... Iffit ain't Lupin Jr. Gonna?" Rom's eyes narrowed a little. The Lupin Jr. was getting old.

Idina had opened her mouth to make another particularly nasty comment and warn him to leave her alone when Rom showed up and she promptly closed her mouth. This might prove interesting.

"If it isn't a Junior Deatheater." Rom responded coolly. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere... kissing Ianto's arse?"

Edric blinked at him, a little baffled by the back talk. "I... humph... At least my parents kept me."

Rom sighed and Edric gave a snort of irritation, looking Idina over once more before he began staggering off, defeated that quickly.

"Wanker..." She grumbled as he looked at her. With a sigh she set her gaze upon Rom. "Thank you. It seems we just keep running into one another."

"Actually, you keep following me." Rom corrected with a warm smile. "I only ran into you this one time."

"I haven't been following you!" She defended but couldn't keep from smiling. .

"You've been going out of your way to talk to me all day..." Rom stated, unwavering amber orbs focusing on her.

"N-no, I haven't." She faltered under his gaze.

"You're stuttering." he said simply, a light smile tugging on his lips, as he began to make his way past her.

Idina sighed, she'd held some hope that she'd get to spend more time talking to him. After all, when else would they ever have all of Hogwart's to themselves, technically?

He was off to the grounds. May as well before everyone sobered up and the full moon came out. Eight days left. That's what was on his mind at the moment, that and the fact that he seemed to be at odds with his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, mainly around that time. Why? He... was still working that one out in his head...

With a light grumble of something welsh she sauntered off, moving to the astronomy tower to watch the stars.

"Hey! Hey!" Keira said, a pair of Percy's boxers on her head, George scattering items everywhere for Percy to have to clean, jamming a few here and there to hide.

"Wha?" he blinked.

"I dunno... " Keira shrugged. "Jus wanted to get your attention."

"Ya've got 'is pants on your 'ead." Fred burst out into hysterics

"Hah!" George finally outbursted. "Yea... Guh way to get 'im mad."

"No.." Keira corrected, stumbling over to Fred, nearly falling onto him. "If we wanted ta get 'im mad... we'd have to do it in 'is bed."

"Heh, that would make 'im mad!"

"We should do it..." she purred, throwing her arms around Fred's neck in a less than sexy fashion.

"Wha' bout me?" George pouted.

"Yeah, wha' 'bout George?" Fred pouted his lips, looking down at Keira.

"Heccan join too..." Keira replied with a hiccough. George gave a triumphant pull of the arm from the air, stumbling over the trunk due to it.

"I dunno..."

"Wha you mean 'I dunno'?" George asked, hearing his brother. "Yea, why no'? Keira blinked.

"I...dunno..." Poor Fred, he was so loopy. He wasn't far from passing out now.

Keira, boxers still on her head, gave Fred a good shove to try and push him onto the bed. "Jus' shup and snog me..."

"Hey! Thas no' fair..." George whined before sinking to the floor. He wasn't far behind his brother.

As his back hit the bed his hazel eyes began to drift shut, feeling heavy.

As his back hit the bed his hazel eyes began to drift shut, feeling heavy.

Keira got as far as straddling him on Percy's bed before passing out on her companions chest, George half in Percy's empty trunk. Poor... Poor Percy.

* * *

A/N: All right, that's it... I know it may be a bit confusing but please keep reading. I'll have more uploaded if people leave reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what you think. 


End file.
